Star Wars AU 01 - Fight at First Sight
by moor
Summary: Fluff Friday. Star Wars AU. Sasuke and Naruto meet as Initiates. Itachi is in for the babysitting duty of his young life. Rated T for themes.
The sun beat down on their backs as the Uchihas walked across the training field following their meditation. At 9 years old, Itachi had already made a strong impression on those around him at the Academy as an Initiate and earned a name for himself within the Order. He held some reservations, however, when his parents dropped off his younger brother with him. He felt they were putting too much pressure on Sasuke, who was barely 4, to live up to his reputation; after all, he'd left in order to give Sasuke the freedom to choose his own path…

His thoughts continued circling in his mind, as they had all day. He was not so distracted as to miss the sound of young feet chasing after him, however.

"Hey, wait up! I'm Naruto!" called the huffing Youngling in far-too-big robes.

Beside him, Sasuke's eyes narrowed, his shoulders tensed and he walked faster.

For his part, Itachi slowed and turned to face the excited voice. He looked at his younger brother, trying to catch his eye as he sped away.

"Can we keep walking?" muttered Sasuke under his breath.

"If you intend to study as an Initiate, you will show respect to all who study here," counselled Itachi patiently.

"He's so—ugh." Sasuke made a disgruntled noise in his throat as Itachi nodded to the young blond who ran to catch up with them.

"Hey! I know you!" said Naruto as he reached them, panting and leaning over his knees from his race. He grinned up at Itachi. "You're the super Jedi, aren't you? I'm new, my name's Naruto. Nice to meet you!" He stuck out his sticky hand before cringing, wiping it on his equally filthy robes and offering it again. "Wanna train together?"

"He's too busy to train with you," sneered Sasuke from beside Itachi.

"I've never seen you here before," said Naruto, looking around Itachi to spy Sasuke. "Are you new, too?"

"Hn." Sasuke turned his nose up at Naruto.

Meanwhile, Itachi reached out and clasped Naruto's hand.

"A pleasure to meet you, Naruto. I hope you will treat my younger brother well. I believe you will become great allies," said Itachi.

Naruto beamed.

Sasuke's nose scrunched up in disgust, tiny fists balling at his side.

Naruto and Itachi chatted for several minutes; the Force was strong within Naruto, Itachi found, and his spirit shone like a beacon. It was almost joyful, and it made him smile.

Sasuke did not react as positively. When he couldn't stand the attention his big brother bestowed upon Naruto any longer, he lashed out and yanked on Naruto's wild blond hair.

"Wookie-head!" He yelled. "Go away! He's my big brother!"

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Leggo! I didn't do anything!"

The pair fell to the ground in a tangle of swinging arms and legs and fists and…

Itachi withheld a sigh as he pulled them apart and scolded Sasuke for _biting_.

* * *

"Another one?" asked Jedi Knight Kakashi as Itachi collected his supper from the communal kitchen that evening. "You have a sun and a moon, now. Hmmmm. But where is their star?"

The tall, silver-haired Master eyed the pair of Younglings Itachi had seated—on opposite sides of the table—in the dining room. Sasuke still glared at Naruto, who alternated between sticking his tongue out at Sasuke and offering him the vegetables on his plate.

"Hn," said Itachi, his shoulders a little lower than usual from fatigue.

Collecting his tray, Kakashi chuckled. "Would it help if I asked Iruka to stop by?"

Itachi lifted his dark, hopeful eyes to Kakashi's visible one, and from behind his scarf he could just make out the Master's genuine grin.

Iruka and Kakashi joined Itachi and the Younglings at their table that evening. Finally, Sasuke stopped pouting… though if Naruto knocked any more food off the table in his excitement, Itachi was sure he'd need to requisition more serviettes for the dining room.

 _What were Mother and Father thinking?_

* * *

Darkness had fallen when Itachi dragged his two Younglings to the Academy dormitories. On either side of him their little fingers clutched his robes in their small hands. He had slowed his steps to walk at their pace, recognizing their eye rubbing and growing irritability for the tiredness of young ones.

"Am I staying with you tonight?" asked Sasuke hopefully. He perked up as they passed through the transparisteel doors. "I promise I won't keep you up." He noted Naruto yawning beside them and lowered his voice. "Could you keep a light on?" He whispered. "Just until I fall asleep?"

Itachi sighed.

A few minutes later they arrived at their destination. He took a breath and stopped in front of Naruto's door. "We're here," he said gently.

"Thank you for letting me play with you today," said Naruto, giving Itachi a sleepy smile and rubbing his cornflower blue eyes. "I'll see you later, Initiate Itachi."

Heart swelling as Naruto gave a last tug on his robes, Itachi tapped Naruto's forehead and gave him a small smile in return. "Sleep well, Naruto."

Naruto leaned to the side and met Sasuke's eyes; to Itachi's surprise, he grinned at Sasuke. "See you tomorrow, Sasuke."

Bracing himself, Itachi reached down and loosened Sasuke's fingers from his robes while Naruto passed his hand in front of his door for it to whoosh open.

"'Tachi?" asked Sasuke, voice higher.

"Naruto?" said Itachi.

"Yeah?"

The trio stood outside Naruto's door, looking in and seeing that of the three beds inside, now two would be occupied. "Please look after my little brother."

"Huh? You mean I'm finally getting a buddy?" asked Naruto excitedly. His eyes widened as his smile grew. "Sasuke! We're going to be—"

Itachi wrestled with Sasuke's little fingers as they tried to sink into his wrists.

"No!" burst out Sasuke, tugging at Itachi.

"—Roommates," said Itachi.

Then Itachi closed his eyes as Naruto jumped around and cheered, as Sasuke howled in disgust, and as Itachi silently wondered at Jedi Knight Kakashi's mention of them missing their star. He sighed, dragging the boys inside and helping them make their beds up for the night.

 _A star… Who would ever put up with these two, though?_

* * *

 **AN: If you've been following me on tumblr, you know what's coming. Otherwise, a quick preview: This story is made up of "Fluff Friday" and "Smut Monday" one-shots (ItaSaku). Yep. We're crossing the galaxy with Naruto. Buckle up!**

 **AN: Many thank yous to TheFreckledOne and Vesperchan for organizing "Fluff Friday" on tumblr and offering up the wonderful prompt, "Roommates"!**

 **AN: Many thank yous to Vesperchan, somebodylost-chan (Smut Monday prompt) and njstumblah for sharing their headcanons with me and helping me write this!**


End file.
